Dirty Little Secret
by EndlessSeals479
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had a dirty secret. But then again, most earls in London do. And most of them have the same one. Of course, they had all purchased their secrets for great sums of money from the same, famous brothel in the city's underbelly- "Temptation". Picking your slave is an ultimately difficult decision. But when Ciel saw him… he knew that was the one. Rated M for a reason ;


**Hello! EndlessSeals here! Hope you enjoy my fanfiction, reviews are greatly appreciated! :D **

**TTT**

Ciel Phantomhive had a dirty secret. But then again, most earls in London do. And most of them have the same one.

OF course, they had all purchased their secrets for great sums of money from the same, famous brothel in the city's underbelly- _"Temptation"_.

You see, the place drew men and women alike to its hot, seductive exhibits of boys, separated from the world by glass. Boys ages twelve to fifteen were shown in shirts that slipped from their shoulders, short, suggestive shorts, and strips of black leather that passed for clothes.

Ciel remembered the day he made his pick clearly. He was examining the boys, some looked too greedy, some looked too old, some too young. Picking your slave is an ultimately difficult decision.

But when Ciel saw_ him_… he knew that was the one. Fine blonde hair draped over a pale face, shaping electric blue eyes that seemed to look through the universe and beyond. His wrists were chained tightly to the bedpost, and he locked eyes with Ciel. He sported a black thong that traced his hips and showed off the bulge in his front. Ciel's eyes hungrily took in every curve, every detail. The undergarment sported strips of leather that wound themselves tightly around the boy's legs, before connecting with sharp-heeled, black boots. He had a black collar around his neck- as all of them did- and Ciel could just make out the name "Alois" etched into the golden tag. His brow creased as he considered, taking in the blonde's sharp eyes, smooth curves, and fine ass. Perfect shape. Perfect looks. This boy was his.

"Sebastian, I want this one." He stated firmly to his butler. Of course he was an impatient fourteen year old, and he snapped at Sebastian to hurry up.

Ciel took his prize home that day, his slave, his toy. It was all his, and he couldn't wait to play.

TTT

That had been almost a year ago. Ciel was now fifteen, and very demanding of his slave.

He knew Alois had fallen in love with him. There was almost no resistance in sex anymore, unless Ciel ordered it. Alois willingly obliged, happy to serve someone he loved. Ciel didn't have time for such petty emotions. Love was not something he desired, or needed. Alois was his object of lust, not his lover.

He lay sprawled on his bed one night, weary from dealing with a greedy businessman. He needed solace. He needed release. He needed to let go of the world for a night… one night…

"Sebastian." He called, and the butler entered. "Send Alois in."

"In what attire, my lord?" Ciel had purchased many outfits for the boy, specifically for their sessions.

"Surprise me."

The demon bowed. "As you wish, my lord." And he left.

The young earl stretched his arms, yawning widely. It had been a while. He was ready for this.

The door opened a crack and Alois slipped in, in the clothes he sported upon first arriving at the manor. He leaned against the door to close it, hands at his sides. "Ciel…" He said softly, watching his master.

The silver haired boy waved him over, and he obliged, leaning over him to bring their faces close. "Had a rough day?" the blonde asked.

"Not rough. Just obnoxious. Stupid people with stupid wants. Nothing more." Ciel watched him, and absentmindedly traced fingers up his thigh. "You are my release."

Alois shivered, the fingers travelled up his body, his hips, waist, chest, face.

The Phantomhive closed the gap between their lips, kissing gently at first. He would have his eyes reopened to lust before going full throttle. He watched Alois close his eyes into the kiss and he did too, kissing slowly, softly.

The blonde crawled over him, the collar's tag tinkling as he moved, but Ciel pushed him bacak, against the bed. He always topped. Always.

Ciel deepened the kiss, moving his mouth animatedly against Alois' before biting at the lower lip. He traced his tongue along the lips before forcing it in, rubbing along the teeth and gums and tongue he knew so well.

Alois moaned, pulling Ciel closer to him, and started to suck on his tongue. The two began to pant, gasping for breath as their chests rose and fell with anticipation. Ciel moaned lightly at the feeling Alois was giving him, before pulling away and giving his slave the same treatment. He won the battle of tongues and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Alois…" he whispered, pressing his lips to the boy's jaw, traveling down his neck.

The blonde emitted little girlish moans with every kiss, his face red and his body covered with the sweat of passion.

Ciel couldn't control himself at the noises Alois was making. He bucked his hips, grinding their clothed members together. Alois cried out, gasping for breath.

Ciel felt the familiar uncomfortable tightening in his shorts, bucking his hips again.

Alois moaned loudly as his master bit down on a place just under his lower jaw, licking and sucking there until a mark was made.

He then moved down to the blonde's chest, licking teasingly at a nipple. Alois whimpered, and thrust his hips up for more from Ciel, but the silver haired boy's pelvis was just out of reach.

Alois started to unbutton the other boy's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders to reveal toned muscles, slick from the sweat. The shirt fell to the side, forgotten.

Ciel bit mercilessly at the right nipple, causing it to stand up instantly, before going to the left. They were red from his abuse, but Alois' moans weren't helping anything.

Ciel bucked his hips again, feeling the hardness concealed by Alois' lingerie. He leaned back, slipping the boots from the blonde's perfect legs, lifting the right ankle and pressing his tongue to it. He licked a trail all the way up to Alois' hip, the string around his waist. He tugged at it with his teeth, causing the rough fabric to run against the blonde's hard member.

Alois moaned, his nails clawed at Ciel's back, pulling him back up into a heated kiss.

His hands went to the boy's shorts, undoing the fastening and lowering the zipper. He could feel his partner's aching cock protruding from his undergarments as he slipped the shorts down Ciel's legs.

The silver haired boy lowered his body so their clothed members were pressed together, feeling the pulsing of each other, the throbbing.

Both boys cried out in ecstasy, their limbs entangled as they pressed closer together. Ciel finally pulled his hips away, the restriction of his member too painful to bear any longer. He slipped his own underwear down his legs, revealing his erection- abnormally large for his age.

Alois moaned, reaching a hand out, but Ciel forced his wrists back, down on to the bed. He bucked his hips against Alois' body, dry humping his stomach and cock. The blonde cried out ever time the pulsing organ touched him, filling him with pleasure.

Finally, Ciel decided to reward his slave. He slipped the thin underwear down his legs, revealing his own erect member.

He sat at the perfect angle, the heads of their cocks just touching each other's entrances. The throbbing of both members drove the two over the edge, and they thrust at each other at the same time, hard.

Alois moaned, he felt himself reaching his climax. "Ciel! I… I'm going to come!" he cried out. His partner only smirked.

Ciel sat back and took Alois' member in his hand, roughly toying with it to give both pain and pleasure. The blonde moaned loudly as he came into Ciel's hand, causing the other boy to come as well, all over Alois' stomach. The blonde lay panting, exhausted, but Ciel wasn't done yet. He crawled over Alois and forced his cum covered fingers through his lips. "Suck." He ordered, and Alois obliged, running his tongue over each digit, sucking and moaning and thrusting against Ciel to get their members active again.

Ciel pulled his fingers out, saliva dripping onto Alois' chest. He trailed them down his slave's body, leaving a wet trail before reaching his ass. He prodded the entrance with the tips of his fingers before forcing one in. Alois gasped, his walls tightened around the digit.

Ciel moaned, an evil smirk played across his face. He slipped in two more fingers, in and out, stretching out Alois' ass for something bigger.

The blonde cried out weakly, his cock now erect.

Ciel laughed cruelly, his own member doing the same. He wrenched his fingers out and sat back, his legs spread apart. "Come here." He ordered, and Alois forced himself upright, on trembling arms. He moved forward and collapsed before Ciel, taking his member into his mouth fully.

The silver haired boy moaned, and gripped Alois' hair, thrusting into his slick wet cavern. The blonde rain his tongue along his master's shaft, licking pre-cum from the head. Again Ciel moaned and thrust in harder, causing Alois to nearly choke. The blonde swirled his tongue around the organ that filled his mouth, and Ciel thrusted heatedly into him, fingers entangled into his hair. He wrapped his legs around Alois' head, forcing him to deep-throat his throbbing hardness. He pulled Alois close with his legs, loving the feel of warm moistness surrounding his whole cock. He let the blonde's tongue tease his sack, before thrusting more into his mouth forcibly. He pulled out, letting Alois lick and nip at everything within reach- his shaft, his head, his balls. Everything was violated by that oh-so-skillful tongue- the blonde even dared to take his sack into his mouth, running his tongue along the skin. Ciel moaned, and forced his member back into Alois' mouth, thrusting with a steady rhythm.

Just before he came, he pushed Alois' head away, pulling out, his cock pulsing unforgivingly. He shoved Alois down on his stomach and crawled over him, forcing his member deep into him without warning.

Both boys moaned loudly, tears beaded in Alois' eyes as he gripped the bedsheets. Ciel gripped Alois' shoulders, pressing him in to the bed and forcing himself in deeper. HE sat on the blonde's ass, as deep as possible, still and throbbing.

Alois was going crazy, the feel of something so large pulsing in him was almost too much, though he'd experienced it many times before. He whimpered at his master's lack of movement, but Ciel was enjoying torturing him. When finally the boy himself couldn't take it, he moved, ever so slowly, out all the way and back in so he was sitting on his partner.

The blonde screamed. "CIEL!" He cried out, unable to handle how slow he was taking things. He forced his hips back, against the other boy, pressing him in.

But Ciel caught his hips and held him in place, lifting one of his legs to widen the entrance.

Alois moaned loudly, his own member throbbing, aching for release.

Then, without warning, Ciel started. Hard, fast and merciless, he pounded into his partner, hitting the blonde's prostate over and over again.

Alois screamed, crying out Ciel's name with every thrust. The force was so much that the slave saw stars, overcome with overwhelming pleasure.

Alois released his load beneath him, into the sheets. The tightening of his walls caused Ciel to moan huskily and come into his ass, shooting his seed far into the other boy.

They both shook, cum covered the sheets, their own bodies, the white liquid dripping out of Alois' abused entrance, around Ciel's cock.

There was a moment of silence in which both boys caught their breath, gasping and trembling, their members wilting.

But Ciel still wasn't done. He couldn't be done. It had been too long since his last session for him to be done now. He pulled wetly out of Alois' ass, watching cum drip onto the sheets. He rolled the boy on his back, looking into his glazed eyes.

"Cum whore." He spat, pushing Alois back and spreading his legs apart, he leaned over his cock and took it all into his mouth.

Alois immediately responded, thrusting deeply into Ciel's mouth, moaning in pleasure. His partner swirled his tongue over the head, ran it over the shaft, and licked cum from his sensitive sack.

The blonde's cock stood right up obediently in yet another erection. Ciel was practically tireless, it was something Alois found to be absolutely sexy.

Ciel pulled his mouth away from the lubricated erection, his own member starting to stand up again as well. "Sit up." He commanded.

Alois did so, sitting with his legs spread and his eyes widened at Ciel. The silver haired boy straddled him, grinding their hips together roughly. Both moaned against each other, and when Ciel stopped, they felt the throbbing, and moaned again.

But Ciel did not continue. Instead, he lifted himself up and then sat down over Alois' lubricated hardness, forcing it into him. He winced at the pain but continued, sitting in the blonde's lap with his member forced deep into his ass.

The walls tensed around Alois' cock and he moaned, trying to thrust into Ciel but he was too weak.

Ciel thrusted his hips back and forth, moving up and down in Alois' lap, moving the blonde's member in and out. Both moaned loudly, Ciel running his lips and tongue across Alois' neck hotly. The thrusting continued until Alois grabbed Ciel's member.

The silver haired boy sat, still, waiting for his partner to continue, keeping the throbbing cock still inside him.

Alois pumped the boy's member roughly, gripping and jerking it with much force. Ciel cried out, thrusting into Alois' hand, causing the blonde's pulsing cock to go in deeper.

Ciel gasped for breath as did his partner, moving their bodies in time with each other.

Alois pulled Ciel close and wrapped his lips around his member just before he came with a pleasured scream, the walls of his ass tightening roughly around Alois' erect, and he too came inside the other boy. Cum dripped from around his member, as it still was inside his own ass.

Ciel swallowed, watching Alois lick stray cum from his lips.

The silver haired boy didn't have the strength to push himself off of Alois' member, so he fell on his back and felt it slip right out of him with a sick sort of squelch.

Alois sat back, watching Ciel lay in the stained blankets, gasping, eyes closed. The blonde felt his member harden at the sight, and started to stroke himself.

Ciel, unaware of the reaction he was causing, moaned Alois' name as he was brought out of his climax, feeling cum drip out of him.

Alois pumped himself, and moaned loudly. This time Ciel opened an eye, watching Alois pleasure himself. He started to feel hard too, and so rubbed his thighs against his member as it stood up yet again.

He watched Alois and copied his movements, thrusting into his own hand at the sound of the blonde's moans.

"I love you, Ciel!" The slave cried out as he came over his hand, the sheets.

The master came as well, licking residue from his fingers.

He was breathing heavily, he watched Alois in disgust. "I do not have time for love." He hissed, sitting up. "Get out." The blonde stood on shaky legs, barely able to walk, and stumbled to the door, barely managing a bow as he closed it behind him.

Sebastian caught him just before he fell in the hallway. He would never admit it, but he pitied this human. He held such love for Ciel, for everything about him.

Ciel did not want Alois to be in his sight throughout the day, but Sebastian let the slave watch the boy sometimes, drinking tea, working on paperwork, reading a book. The blonde loved everything about Ciel, but his master was convinced that love was not necessary for his existence, he dismissed Alois' many confessions, and continued to use his body whenever he wanted. Alois was happy and ready to do it, happy to do this for the boy he loved.

Sebastian sighed, and carried the blonde to his room where he cleaned him up, and dressed him in his nightclothes. He tucked him into bed, but remembered to leave the light on. He knew that the boy was afraid of the dark.

He returned to his master's room and changed the sheets, eliminating the smell of sex and lust that filled the room. He bathed Ciel and dressed him, tucking him into bed.

"Did your servant satisfy you this evening, my lord?" The butler questioned, tucking in the blankets.

"Yes." Ciel replied conversationally. "I shall have to do that again soon. I waited too long this time." He curled into the blankets, clean and warm and content.

"Of course, sir." He bowed, blowing out the candle. "Good night, my lord." And he slipped out of the door, into the night.

TTT

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! :D Criticism is WELCOME and I love reviews! :D**


End file.
